Sapie Brothers
The Sapie Brothers are two "penguin" siblings, named Huma and Stamm, respectively. Both wander around Antarctica with video equipment in hand (yes, hand, because they are, ugh, may be humans), almost like they are making a movie. Both of these penguins have a PHD in biology, despite the fact they were never enrolled in Penguin Academy or Penguin State University. They are the only penguins better at biology than Explorer 767. A few penguins are convinced that Huma and Stamm are in fact humans, but this has not been proven, and is normally laughed off by most. Background No one knows much about the Sapie Brothers, all the Snell-Libros know is that they reside in Humana Cathedral and wander across Antarctica with video cameras and film equipment. They also have valid, authentic doctorate certificates they often carry around with them. Strangely, the school they graduated from is not on any map. Has anyone heard of "Harvard University"? Involvement They are always traveling, asking questions to any talking creature they pass, then getting it all on tape. When asked why, the say that it's for a "documentary" for "Portugal". The creature being interviewed almost always responds with "Don't you mean Dorkugal?" Furthermore, they are always very curious about 90-150 and consistently ask everyone about The Humana Cathedral Papers. Unfortunately, few people have ever read the papers, but for everyone they ask, it adds another creature to the list of HCP hunters. Adventures :See Adventures of the Sapie Brothers. Trivia * While Doctor Huma is very irritable and grumpy (not at all like any other penguin), Doctor Stamm is extremely hyper and always in others' business. * These two brothers work together on their "film", but Huma often gets mad at Stamm. * It is very clear that Huma is the leader of the two, as well as the older brother. * Both brothers seem to be scared of Explorer 767 and Fred 676, as well as Dooley. **They may also be terrified of Darktan. * Most creatures, including G, F, and most other prominent creatures believe these are just funny looking penguins making a film. *However, a small handful of creatures doubt this. The "doubters" are: Explorer, Fred 676, the Snell-Libros, Barkjon, Happyface141, 24Keyser, The South Pole Council, Aqua Jet, Ford Car, Spy Guy Pers, Flystar55555, Kwiksilver, King Triskelle, Sensei, Tails6000, Speeddasher, Blizzard, Agent LJM, Coool31's_Family, Sam Rudi, Willie Watt, Willy the Penguin,EDFan12345, SuperfastPenguin, Corai, Fudd, KingH10, Brown51brown If you doubt what the Sapie brothers are up to, you may add yourself here. * Stamm constantly refers to Dorkugal as "Portugal", and the Dorkugese as the "Portugese". Many creatures find that weird. *The brothers claim they graduated in "Harvard University". The only-ever mention of this "Harvard University" is in the Furry Flats' rendition of "The Elements Song" by Tom Lehrer. The last lines go: ::These are the only ones of which the news has come to '''Harvard' ::And there may be many others but they haven't been discovered. :::Of course, the Furry Flats have no clue about Harvard University, they say they "were hunting through a couple of records and found the song." *The South Pole Council started a so-called "Project Tracker" to track the Sapie Brothers around Antarctica. After the project was abruptly ended after two months when the brothers discovered the hidden cameras used to record videos of the activities in the Cathedral, the South Pole Council then started a new project called "Project Triple Scanner". *The Sapie Brothers both have a weird black mark around their cheeks. Most people think they are Chinstrap Penguins due to this, but the doubters argue that the brothers are way too tall to be Chinstraps. Or any other kind of penguin, for that matter. * Doctor Stamm is very spastic. * Is "LA" the abbreviation of "Los Angeles"? Being investigated. How about "California"? * Stamm refers to Penguiki as "Waikiki". Because of that, now penguins say they are just crazy. * Psyche Thinks that they're humans making a nature documentary. Because of this, she follows them around out of sight with her ninja powers and pounces on them, trying to get their disguises off. Stamm's Vase Stamm's Vase is a vase owned by Stamm. It is a polka-dotted vase and has been destroyed twice.The vase is a light blue vase with purple and red polka dots. After its first destruction it looked like a pot held up by staples. After the second destruction it looked like a messed up painting. A very bad picture of it is shown on the right. Stamm loves to polish the vase, he does it three times every week. See also * Humana Cathedral * The Humana Cathedral Papers * Project Tracker * Stamm's Vase * Project Triple Scanner Category:Doctors Category:Creatures Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Conspiracy Theories Category:Mammals